White
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Companion piece to Red. I'll bet you were wondering how Neji got all hot and bothered in the first place. Well, here is your chance to find out! -Under Construction-


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**These are the events that occurred directly before Red. They also imply a few things that I'll write of in further detail, during the Gifts series_._ Happy New Year everyone. I was on a mini-vacation in San Antonio, Texas, celebrating my oldest nephew's graduation from Air Force Basic Military Training. Hooray, Francis! Serve proudly! Anyway folks, enjoy this Oneshot goodness! This one was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you like thank you for all of the kind reviews of Possession and Gifts!

* * *

**White**

The soft bristles of Hinata's ornate silver brush passed through silken strands of deep indigo, slowly and carefully untangling the cropped tresses. Her hair was damp from the shower she'd just taken, and the steam floating in her bathroom was warm against her flushed skin. She did not bother covering herself, for she was alone in her bathroom.

Hinata was not looking forward to the formal dinner party. Entertaining Konoha's Clan Leaders was _not_ her idea of a good time, even though Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru would be there as well. They had all been required to attend these yearly events since childhood, and this year it was the Hyuuga's turn to host. They all hated these _parties_, because they were never allowed to speak to one another. In fact, it was a wonder any of them could even stay awake.

She sighed. At least she had an excuse to paint her face for someone other that herself. Her family never paid her any attention, with or without the added color. But, this would be the first time any of the rookie nine would see her in such finery. She was excited, though she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Naruto would never have the privilege.

She pouted. Oh, well.

She set the brush aside, as she reached over, grabbing a small towel and wrapping herself in it. She stepped out of the bathroom, tiptoeing toward the closet on the other side of the room. Hinata rummaged through the hanging garments. Her face lit up as she eyed her intended gown.

She selected a long, tasteful white satin dress, strapless, with a sheer shawl to drape over her shoulders. The dress was corseted, lacing up the front, and ending low, for a generous swell of bosom to pour over the top. It was really quite racy, and Hinata blushed at the thought of her friends seeing her in such a gown. But, her father hadn't objected when she'd picked it out, or when she'd tried in on. He merely raised a curious eyebrow, then walked away.

She was glad he let her buy it. As beautiful as all her kimono were, there was nothing like a slinky evening dress to boost a woman's self-esteem. Or so, Kurenai-sensei had told her.

She laid the dress out on her four-poster bed, then buried her face in her hands. Maybe she could talk her father into allowing one of her friends to dance with her. She was _so_ tired of all her stuffy Hyuuga cousins. She had made it quite clear that she was not interested, but, since Neji followed her around everywhere else, these parties were the only chance her Main House suitors had to approach her– without the threat of bodily injury to deter them.

Hinata walked over to her dresser, pulling out the top drawer. She peeked inside, biting her lower lip. What undergarments should she wear? The dress was form-fitting, and she didn't want panty-lines showing beneath the fabric. She held up a pair of barely there thong underwear. Maybe, but the strings might still be visible. She put them back, glancing over at the dress. Would anyone even notice? She blushed. Probably not.

Hinata walked back to her bed, raising the dress by its clear inner straps, onto the hooks of her index fingers. She looked it over dreamily, while letting the tiny towel fall to the floor.

Noone would notice.

Then, she blushed and smiled, wiggling her hips as she slid the cool fabric over her still heated body.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji sat on his futon, wide-eyed and veins bulging, drooling shamelessly, as he clutched the sheets beneath him. Was she serious? Was she really going to parade around in front of everyone with only that flimsy piece of cloth covering her bits. He swallowed hard.

_Gods help him_. This was going to be a long night.

He focused his attention toward his bedroom door, never taking his Byakugan eyes away from the wall separating his room from Hinata's. He couldn't see anyone coming, but that didn't mean he had enough time. He returned his focus to the wall– and the girl behind it. His hands began to tremble. She was not making this easy.

Neji inhaled slowly, closing his eyes and quieting his thoughts. Perhaps he did have enough time. He would be quick, because there was no way he could function as her bodyguard with _his _body aching so terribly.

He released the hot breath in his lungs, and slid one hand into his pants, loosening his belt with the other. He licked his lips as he saw through the wall, focusing on his cousin's rather large breasts, heaving as she attempted to tie the lacing up the front of her gown. He bit down hard on his lower lip, brows furrowed, mimicking her own expression. He squeezed his member, stroking harder. She couldn't get the thing laced properly, and her ample bosom spilled over, pink nipples peeking out just above the lacy top.

_Mmmmm_... _Hinata-sama_... _Yes_,_ you sexy little girl_...

Neji licked his lips again, as she loosened the corset, exposing herself fully, only to try lacing them back up again. He snickered as her frustration grew. If she only knew how much he was enjoying this.

_Bang_, _bang_, _bang_!

A knock on his door. Neji's hand flew from his pants, and he adjusted himself quickly, ignoring the pain in his throbbing cock as the restriction of his clothes bore down on it with force. He turned toward the door, to see his uncle standing on the other side, impatiently tapping his foot. Hiashi went to turn the knob, and Neji barely had the presence of mind to deactivate his Byakugan. The veins shrank _just_ in time.

The door flew open, and his uncle hissed. "What is taking you and Hinata so _long_, Branch House?"

"Nothing, Hiashi-sama," Neji answered without missing a beat. "I was just going to inform her of the time."

Hiashi eyed his nephew suspiciously. "Were you?" He scowled. "Just make sure she is present when the guests arrive." Then, his lips turned up, smugly. "The Uchiha will be attending this year," and he breezed out of the room.

Neji's jaw dropped, his previous activities forgotten as jealousy seeped into his veins.

The Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke? The Hyuuga genius growled. Didn't he make himself perfectly clear years ago? Uchiha Sasuke was not to come within ten feet of _his_ Hinata-sama.

Neji's pale eyes narrowed to a razor's edge. So, Hiashi-sama still held some unfounded hope that the Hyuuga and the Uchiha could be reunited? He scowled, as repressed hatred and unpleasant memories played in his mind.

He would just see about that.

* * *

Hinata looked herself over in the vanity mirror. She had finally gotten the corset's lacing just right, and was shocked again to see just how much of her was exposed. She was having second thoughts. Maybe this gown was not right for her, after all. She fidgeted. Then, she pulled the shawl around her shoulders. It covered her, but it was too sheer. It didn't hide anything.

What was she thinking! She should never have bought this dress! What would Kiba say? Or Shino? Hinata blushed a crimson so deep, she thought she would give herself a nosebleed. That's just what she needed. A big red stain on the perfect white dress. An excuse to choose something– anything else. But, there wasn't enough time left to change her mind. It would take far to long to get wrapped up in a kimono. She would just have to grin and bear it.

Hinata nearly fainted, bracing herself on the vanity. Her breasts heaved as she sucked oxygen into her restricted lungs, rising and falling like two milk white balloons. She really was _baring_ it, wasn't she? She shuddered. This was not her brightest idea.

She managed to straighten up, smoothing the gown with her delicate hands. She remembered her father's expression when he saw the dress on her for the first time. She frowned. _Now_ she understood why he didn't demand that she choose something else. He was still looking to marry her off, and with her dressed like this... her cousins would be tripping over themselves in a renewed effort to capture her attention.

Hinata sighed. This was a really bad idea. It had taken a long time, and many broken bones, for Neji to significantly pressure her Main House cousins into keeping a safe distance, and she was not interested in reliving that time in her life. Neji had been too jealous, too unpredictable. Hinata didn't want anyone to get hurt. Maybe she should talk to him about this. If she told him right away that she didn't want him flying off the handle, he would have no choice but to abide by her wishes.

She smiled, as a wave of relief wash over her. She did not ask for much, so he should not have any problems granting her request. She took as deep a breath as the corset would allow. Yes. He would do as she wished. Then, she glanced at herself in the mirror again, eyeing her pasty complexion. She wasn't getting enough oxygen. Not only was she pale, she looked down right ill.

Hinata reached over the vanity, pulling a big purple box to the front. She snapped the top open, eyes wandering over the expansive palette of deep, stark color. She would have to finish up with a splash. She looked at her face again. Maybe not a splash. She would have to dive in, head first– and she did.

* * *

Neji stood in front the of the door separating his room from Hinata's, entranced, as he watched his cousin smooth the rich, red pigment over her perfect, pouty little mouth. It was the final touch to a face expertly crafted. She was so beautiful. And in that dress... She had even applied a fine dusting of porcelain powder to her neck and breasts. She was like a _doll_– or a ghost. Either way, she was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen.

He felt his pants tightening again. Gods! Why did she have to be so fucking beautiful? He was going to dream of this, he was sure of it.

He saw her exit her bathroom, after pinning her hair up with an ivory comb. She twirled around happily, clearly pleased by her appearance.

"Hn," he huffed. "She's not the only one."

Hinata stepped over to her closet, and Neji turned his head slightly to continue watching her. She reached down, grasping a pair of four-inch, red heels. She went to sit on her bed and slid the impractical shoes onto her dainty feet, strapping them to her ankles. Neji was quite pleased to see the smooth skin of her inner thigh, when she hiked the gown up, and he wondered just how soft she was.

Hinata stood up again, clutching the small red hand bag she had placed on her bed earlier. Finally, she was finished, and he chuckled at the uncertain look on her gorgeous face. If she only knew how beautiful she really was.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan, reaching for the key hanging on the wall. He unlocked it, turning the knob. He knew he should knock first, but just couldn't resist this chance to catch her off guard, flustered and blushing like a little cherry.

He grinned. If he surprised her well enough, she might pop out of her dress again, and this time, he wouldn't need the Byakugan to see her pretty little nipples.

Neji thrust the door open. "Hinata-sama! Hurry up!"

"Eeeeeeee!" She squealed, to his delight. "Niisan! What are you doing in here?"

He feigned frustration. "Hurry up, Hinata-sama. Your father is waiting for you." That part wasn't a lie. It had been nearly an hour since Hiashi-sama had come to remind him of the time. If the guests hadn't arrived already, they would be soon. Although, Neji suspected that the only guest Hiashi-sama was worried about was the Uchiha. He scowled slightly, causing his Heiress to wince. Just thinking of Sasuke made his blood boil.

"Um... niisan?" Hinata asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," he answered, curtly. "Are you done?" He took a moment to look her up and down– twice. He couldn't deny that he wanted her, but she could never know. She was his temptation, his forbidden fruit. He knew that she would be married off someday. He'd dreaded the inevitable for years. But, there was nothing he could do to change it. He could, however, make certain that she went to one of those sniveling Main House weaklings, and not to that bastard, Uchiha.

"H-Hai, niisan," she replied.

"Then, let's go." He grasped her wrist and began dragging her toward the door.

"W-wait!" She yanked her arm away. "Please!" He stopped and turned, glaring at her. "I-I... Um..."

"Well? Out with it, Hinata-sama!"

"I need t-to ask you... a question." Her hands clamped together and she twisted them, nervously. Neji waited. "Would you please... please, um..."

"_Hinata-sama_," he warned.

"Don't interfere," she blurted out. Her eyes were cast downward, as she bit her lip.

"Interfere with what?" He frowned when she didn't answer. "What are you talking about?"

"D-Don't... _hurt_ anyone, niisan." She glanced at him, then looked away again. "If I talk to them," she whispered.

A strained smile graced his lips. Did she already know about the Uchiha? That just wouldn't do.

"Have someone in mind, Hinata-sama?" He stepped toward her. "Someone you need to tell me about?"

"N-No!" She backed away. Neji's frown turned into a grimace.

"Why are you running from me, Hinata-sama?" He caught her wrist again, and pulled her body flush against his own. He felt her breasts heaving against his chest, and he couldn't help but spare a glance at the milky globes. He licked his lips, and Hinata blushed.

"We're going to be late," he said, still staring. She tried to back out of his embrace, but he held her firm.

"N-Neji-niisan?" She called his attention to her red, red lips.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" He answered slowly, raking his eyes over her painted face.

Hinata tilted her head to catch his wandering orbs. "D-Do you p-promise?"

He trailed his fingertips up her arms. "Promise?" She was nervous, and he smirked.

"P-Promise n-not to _hurt_ anyone, niisan," She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "_Please_..."

She hadn't used that voice on him in years. It only made him want her more.

"_Brat-sama_," he grinned when her eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't called her _that_ in years. "What will I get in return?" She began to tremble, and he pulled her closer, leaning toward her face until their breath mingled.

Just a little closer...

Hinata tilted her head as far away as he would let her. "I will c-clean and polish... all of your kunai and shuriken... for one month," she offered. He stopped leaning forward, eye twitching. "And," she added, "I will not l-leave the compound for any reason other that t-training or missions. You won't have to f-follow me anywhere, and you'll get some free time."

Hmmm... All that just to prevent Sasuke's arms from being broken? He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed, but he wouldn't have to wipe the blood from his own ninja tools for a whole month– plus a vacation from her unnecessary outings. He would be stupid to pass this up.

"Fine," he said, and watched her shudder with relief, before stepping past him and heading for the door. Was she relieved about _Sasuke_, or relieved about getting away for _him_?

"Oh, niisan!" She finally looked at her clock, on the wall beside the door. "Otousan will be angry!"

He rushed after her, into the hallway. "I told you, Hinata-sama!"

* * *

The Heiress and the prodigy arrived just after Uchiha Sasuke was announced. Hiashi glared death and Neji. If it weren't for so many people gathered around them in the foyer, he probably would have used the cursed jutsu. Hinata winced when she saw the look her father gave him. She looked apologetically at her cousin, but his eyes were glued to a certain raven-haired Uchiha– who stared right back at him, a slight smirk on his face.

"Uchiha-san," Hiashi welcomed the newest arrival. "It is most fortunate to receive you this evening."

"Arigatou, Hyuuga-sama," Sasuke replied, with a slight nod. His eyes immediately fell to Hinata, and one raised eyebrow was the only indication of his reaction. "Hinata-san," he bowed.

She blushed as his eyes wandered up her frame. "W-Welcome, Sasuke-kun." She gasped. "I mean, Sasuke-_san_!" She corrected, as her father's eyes narrowed just a little more.

Hinata shifted awkwardly in her heels, as Sasuke held out his hand. "May I?" He asked.

She bit her lip, looking toward her father, who was quite pleased, and then toward Neji, who looked as though his head were about to explode.

"H-Hai," she answered, eager to escape them both.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was positively fuming, as he spied on his cousin from the across the room. She was turned toward him, but didn't even glance in his direction. _Uchiha Sasuke_ must have been too entertaining.

He picked his glass up by the stem, breaking it in half, spilling red wine all over the table. Stupid, arrogant Uchiha. Just look at him, leaning so close to _his_ Hinata-sama! How dare he! That bastard couldn't be bothered with her after his lunatic brother slaughtered their pathetic Clan. Years had passed, and she had moved on. Why was he here now? Why, after he'd crushed her heart so cruelly?

Neji couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get closer.

He stood from his chair, leaving the dripping mess for one of the Branch servants to clean. He usually tried not to make things harder for them, but this was a special case. Hinata-sama was in peril, whether she knew it or not. And he was not going to allow that womanizing Uchiha to sink his claws into her. Promise, or no promise.

He slipped into the crowd, weaving between the Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi and Inuzuka. They were everywhere. He wasn't sure the ballroom could hold that many Clan representatives, yet here they were, a sea of bodies, strutting and dancing like drunken shinobi on extended vacation. In fact, most of them _were_ shinobi. They really should know better. How could Hiashi-sama allow this behavior?

Neji stood on his tiptoes, to see over one spiky-haired Inuzuka. He saw Hiashi-sama drinking sake with the Leaders of the Nara and Akimichi. Neji's pale orbs swelled. Was he drunk? The Hyuuga prodigy's eye twitched. What a wonderful example for his Leader to set. Now, all of the Hyuuga would be bouncing around, red-faced and dizzy, just like the other Clans.

He turned again, hurrying down the path cleared by two portly Akimichi walking side by side. If he could just get to the hallway, he could sneak around and spy on Hinata-sama from behind the wall next to her table. He would have to be content with listening in, because the Byakugan was forbidden at these events.

"Excuse me," Neji said, scooting behind an occupied table. He was almost to the hallway, and the anticipation was killing him. What was that Uchiha saying to his Hinata-sama? What was he doing? What was he _looking at_? Lecherous thoughts skidded across his mind, and he scowled deeply.

"Hey, Neji," one of the table's occupants called. Neji turned, to see Nara Shikamaru downing a cup of sake, before slamming it onto the table. "Some party this year, eh?" The Nara reached for the container, almost knocking it over.

"Watch it, Nara! I owe my sister big for getting us this!" Inuzuka Kiba growled from across the table.

"Usually, these things are boring and tedious," Chouji said, holding out his cup as Shikamaru poured another round. "But, this time..." he trailed off, looking around at the festivities.

"Yes. I know what you mean," Neji finally answered, also taking a moment to glare at the guests.

"And how about _Hinata-chan_!" Shikamaru blurted out. "What a set of knockers!"

Shino chuckled beside him. "You seem surprised." He sipped his sake. "I suppose only Kiba and I would have known the truth."

"Yeah, I guess so," Chouji said. "But what about you, Neji? Did you know Hinata-chan was such a babe?"

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Inuzuka. Just as well. He probably would have said something that got his seal activated, anyway.

"Nah, not him," Kiba snatched the container away for Shikamaru. "They're cousins, and they grew up together." He poured the last few drops into his cup. "Neji wouldn't think that way about Hinata-chan."

Neji fought to contain his smirk. If they only knew.

"If you will excuse me," he tried to politely pry himself from the conversation. "I really must be going."

"And did you see _Sasuke_?" Chouji chimed in. That was enough to stop Neji in his tracks. "When's the last time he was at one of these things?"

"It was before the massacre," Shino answered.

"He sure looks cozy next to Hinata-chan," Kiba cocked his head toward their table across the room. Neji turned to look, and did not like what he saw.

Sasuke was holding Hinata's hand between his own, stroking her palm lightly, while staring deeply into her wide, white eyes. Neji scowled, growling audibly.

"Whoa, what's up with Neji?" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru. The four boys stared intently at the Hyuuga prodigy, then Shino spoke.

"Neji doesn't like Sasuke. He never has."

"Yeah, but, he looks like he wants rip his throat out," Chouji said.

"He probably does," Shikamaru replied. The Nara turned the container upside down, trying to get the last drop. "He almost did, a few years ago," he said, setting the bottle down when it was obvious that nothing was coming out. "Don't you remember, Chouji?"

"Well, what happened?" Chouji leaned in.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata used to be betrothed. Then, Itachi murdered his family, and Sasuke called the whole thing off." Shikamaru stole a glance at Neji. "It was big deal, and Neji was royally pissed off."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Chouji replied. "Wow," he said. "No wonder."

"Yeah. Needless to say, there's no love lost between those two geniuses," the Nara droned.

"I have to go," Neji hissed, prying his eyes away from the scene across the ballroom. He stomped off, leaving the other four glancing warily between them, shaking their heads.

* * *

Hinata looked down at the hand holding hers, and the other drawing invisible circles on her flushed palm. "Um... S-Sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha met her white eyes with his onyx ones. "W-What are you d-doing here, anyway?" She asked again. She had asked him several times already, but he always managed to change the subject before answering.

Sasuke smirked. "Are you dating Naruto?" He answered with another question.

She huffed, causing her breasts to rise and fall dramatically. Sasuke's smirk deepened, and she blushed, yet again.

"Because, if you _aren't_," he leaned closer, "my reasons for being here are entirely selfish."

"W-What are you– "

"So," he smiled as one hand slid up to her elbow. "_Are_ _you_?"

"Well, I-I... Um..." She tried to take a deep breath, but was stopped short by the corset. Her heart was racing, and it was so _hot_. "I... I don't know," she whispered.

"You know," he whispered, softly. "It wouldn't be so bad," he tugged her a little closer, "to be Lady Uchiha."

Hinata gasped, pushing her breasts up to her collar bone. Sasuke grinned at her reaction, raising both of his eyebrows as he grazed his tongue along his upper teeth.

"Would you like to be Lady Uchiha?" He inquired, huskily. "It's not too late, Hinata-chan. We would only have to speak with your father, and well... you could probably come home with me to the Uchiha compound tonight." His eyes sparked, evilly.

"S-S-_Sasuke_..." She fanned herself with a napkin. What kind of girl did he think she was? Some tart? She glanced down at herself. This dress certainly wasn't helping her image.

"I'll take that as a yes." He looked smugly at her, before reaching into the pocket of his black suit, pulling out a small grey box. He peered into her eyes, searching for the elation he was sure to find. What he saw, however, was not exactly what he'd had in mind.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she whispered. Then, her white eyes narrowed, brimming with anger. "You are the most self-absorbed, egotist I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." That was saying something, considering she was surrounded by Hyuuga her entire life. Sasuke frowned. "And furthermore," she continued. "I do not wish to be Lady Uchiha."

"Surely, you're joking. I mean, come on." He opened the box, presenting her with the five karat, platinum, princess cut diamond engagement ring. "I just proposed to you."

"That was not a proposal," she stood, staring down over her heaving bosom. "That was you shoving your foot into you mouth," she spat. "Besides, our previous betrothal was arranged. I never wanted to marry you anyway."

"But– "

"_Sasuke-kun_," she cut him off. "Just leave me alone." Then, she turned and stormed into the crowd.

* * *

Who did he think he was? He really thought he could just shove a diamond in her face, and she would fall all over him, confessing her undying desire! What gall! What nerve! She pushed her way past another of her Main House cousins.

"What a– _bastard_!" She shook. Hinata usually did not result to name-calling, but Uchiha Sasuke was some piece of work.

Hinata huffed her way through the crowd, and they parted for the Heiress as she made her way across the room. She never drank, so when she found herself needing one, she didn't have the slightest clue where to find it. She was underage, after all, and she doubted her father would allow it.

She made it to the other side of the room, near a cluster of crowded tables, looking around for the bar– or a Branch servant. There were too many people stuffed into the ballroom, and she couldn't even see over the heads bobbing up and down in their merriment.

Hinata wanted to scream. What did a Clan Heiress have to do to get a drink in her own house?

And she nearly did scream, when she was pulled forcibly down onto someone's lap.

"Shino-kun!" She exclaimed, as she came face to face with his dark shades. He merely smiled at her. She looked around the table, at the other three boys eyeing her intently. "Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun," she acknowledged them all.

"Hey," Kiba barked. "How come Hinata-chan is sitting in _your_ lap?"

Shino smirked, though only Hinata could see it under his high-collared suit. "Because I put her here, that's why." He looked toward the girl, blushing as red as the purse in her hands. "You don't mind do you, Hinata-chan?"

"N-No," she stammered. She would rather sit in her _own_ chair, but there weren't any available. Then, she scanned the table, spying three empty white bottles, tipped over on their sides. "Is that sake?"

"It was," Shikamaru smiled, shaking one bottle near his ear.

"Oh..." She was disappointed.

"You want a drink?" Shino asked, pulling her back, flush against his chest.

"Hai," she answered, with a bounce on his lap. He shifted in his seat, as his jaw clenched tightly.

Hinata's breasts moved up and down with each breath she took, and the boys stole none too discrete glances in her direction when they thought she wasn't looking. Shino, of course, had the best view of all, from over her smooth, pale shoulder.

"Who's turn is it to get the sake?" Shikamaru questioned, irritably.

"Alright, Shino," Kiba barked. "Get going," he ordered.

"Hn," Shino huffed, reaching down to the floor and emerging with a brand new bottle.

"How did you do that?" Chouji was awestruck. They all watched as a small swarm of Shino's bugs flew back up his arm, disappearing under his collar.

"Should have known," Kiba sighed. Hinata giggled, bouncing up and down. Shino leaned his head over her shoulder, obviously gawking as he passed the bottle to Shikamaru, who promptly uncorked it, pouring a bit into an unused cup, before sliding it toward Hinata's waiting hands.

"Arigatou, Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun," she smiled and nodded. They all watched her sip the fermented liquid, before setting the cup down. She made a face, expressing her distaste, but she sipped it again. They eyed her until the cup was empty, then Shikamaru offered her another. She drank that one as well, and it went on like this until the bottle was half empty.

"Oh, my!" Hinata threw her head back, sliding down into Shino's embrace. Her head was swirling, and she just wanted to snuggle up into something warm. Shino was warm enough, so she did, clutching his jacket and burying her rosy cheeks in the fabric.

"I think the Lady's had enough," Shikamaru said, while pouring a round for the boys.

"Yeah, _Shino_," Kiba growled. "You had better not be taking advantage of Hinata-chan!"

Shino shot his teammate a stern glare. "Who do you think I am? Sasuke?"

They all laughed at the Uchiha lingering in the corner on the other side of the ballroom. They knew he had been watching them from the moment Hinata came to sit in Shino's lap. He glared, and they glared back.

"So," Shino spoke. "What are we going to do with her?" He looked down at the Hyuuga Heiress, snoozing lightly against his chest.

"I could think of a few things," Shikamaru smirked.

Kiba scowled, snatching the bottle away. "I think you've had enough," he hissed.

"Aburame-san," Neji's strained voice sounded from behind the quiet shinobi. "I shall take Hinata-sama to her room."

The boys looked to the elder Hyuuga, taking note of his expression. No questions were to be asked, and no objections were to be given. He was taking Hinata, whether they wanted him to or not.

"Sure," Shino rose, handing her off to her cousin. Neji looked at his Heiress, then to the almost empty bottle in Kiba's hand. He sneered, and the Inuzuka winced.

"_Never again_," Neji hissed, and they all nodded.

The prodigy picked the inebriated girl up, one arm behind her back, the other under her knees, carrying her off into the crowd.

* * *

Neji radiated discontent, as he made his way through the drunken mass. Hiashi-sama was nowhere to be found, and it had taken him some time to find Hinata-sama. She wasn't at the table when he'd arrived, and _Sasuke_ was less than forthcoming when he'd questioned him.

Speak of the devil. The Uchiha was coming his way.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke scoffed. "Where are you going with my fiancee?"

"_Ex_-fiancee," Neji corrected.

"Hn," Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Not after I speak with Hyuuga-sama." He smirked. "She'll be all mine."

Neji didn't have time for this. "Good luck finding him," then he stepped past him, continuing on his way.

"I asked you a question," Sasuke pressed.

"And I chose not to answer."

Sasuke huffed. "Unlike Naruto, I'm not an idiot. I see the way you look at her." He smiled, as Neji stopped. He'd obviously struck a nerve. "She'll never be yours, you know. Her father will let her go to the dobe before he lets you keep her, _Branch House Hyuuga_."

"You don't know what you're talking about, _Uchiha_," Neji hissed, refusing to turn and face his old rival.

"She doesn't want you, anyway." Sasuke looked away, a little dejected. "She even refused me."

She refused him? Neji was glad of that, at least.

"You know who she does want?" The Uchiha asked, smirking.

"It is of no concern to me," Neji answered.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke spat. "He's the other reason I came here. The dobe begged me to come '_check her out_' for him, since he couldn't be here himself." He shrugged. "What do you think would have happened if he could have been here?" He flung his raven hair out of his eyes. "Neither one of us, or those drunken fools," he gestured toward the boy's rowdy table. "None of us would have been on her radar."

"So what?" Neji shot back. "As if I care."

Sasuke's smirk deepened. "Then why so jealous?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Afraid someone else would notice she wasn't wearing anything under that dress?"

Neji's eyes bulged. "Uchiha," he warned.

Sasuke smiled, raking a hand through his raven locks. "What do you think they were all excited about? Sure, she's got a great rack," his eyes narrowed. "But, we all know what we're really after," he stole a glance at the space between her thighs.

It took everything Neji had not to knock him senseless right there. Finally, the Hyuuga turned to face the Uchiha brat.

"_Get the fuck out of my house, before I rip your throat open with my teeth_," he growled, barring this pearly whites for the smug little snake.

"Fine, I'll leave," Sasuke said. "But just remember," he smirked again. "If not me, then maybe it'll be the dobe. But," he turned his back, "it will never be you."

Neji took a few moments to watch Uchiha Sasuke saunter out of the ballroom, before turning on his heel, and continuing on his way toward Hinata-sama's room.

* * *

Neji laid her on the bed, carefully, so as not to disturb her drunken slumber. He never would have though Hinata-sama would stoop so low. Did she not have more self-respect?

His eyes wandered her helpless form, lingering over her exposed flesh, and also the space where her undergarment _should_ have been. He swallowed. He couldn't believe she'd waltzed around all night in that flimsy piece of cloth. He had to threaten so many people, he'd have to book appointments just to make certain they all got what they deserved. He smirked. She was gorgeous, though. He'd had a hard-on for half the night. Luckily, she hadn't noticed.

He scoffed. How had she not noticed? Not only him, but her genin friends were all over her, especially that Aburame. He scowled. He'd be sure to have a private chat with the bug-boy very soon.

Neji took one last look at her, splayed out on her four-poster bed. "_So sexy_," he whispered. He couldn't stop himself, and found his body hovering above her, while his hand wandered over the curve of her breasts. He slipped his fingers into the front of the gown, rolling them around her now pert nipples. He licked her throat, up to her earlobe, before nibbling on the fleshy little thing. Finally, he whisper into her ear. "Tease me like that again, Hinata-sama, and I _won't_ hold back."

Then, he left, through the unlocked door separating their rooms.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata awoke with a splitting headache, and vague memories of her drunken evening. She remembered talking with Sasuke most of the night. And– sitting on someone's _lap_? Gods... Was she that drunk?

She sat up on the bed, clutching her forehead as she tried to breathe. She looked down at herself. This dress had to go.

She stood, on wobbly legs, taking small steps toward her closet. She pulled a robe off a hanger and stripped, sliding the plush fabric over her shoulders and tying it in place, when she was finished.

She frowned. How had she gotten back to her room? It had to have been Neji-niisan. She smiled through the throbbing in her head. He took such good care of her. She would go to him, and thank him for this. That, and for keeping his promise. Nobody, to her knowledge, had been hurt, not even Sasuke, and that was saying something.

Hinata walked to her bedroom door, noting the time. It wasn't as late as she'd thought. The party was probably still going on. It must not have been that long ago that Neji left her here. He was surely still in his own room. Wonderful!

She hopped out of her room, and skipped, however slowly, toward his.

* * *

Neji had just enough time to readjust his pants, and turn toward the open window. A small vase filled with wild, red roses sat in the corner of the windowsill, taunting him like Hinata-sama's red lips.

Why was she coming here? Damn! He was so close! This was getting annoying. Just as he was about to release himself of the _problem_ plaguing him all evening, (the problem that was her fault, by the way), she had to come and bother him.

Neji sighed, releasing his Byakugan. "Come in, Hinata-sama," he strained, before she could knock on the door. She opened it, stepping inside, before shutting it quietly. "What do you _want_?" He hissed.

"I just... w-wanted to... thank you, niisan," she replied.

"For what?" For not molesting her when he had the chance?

"For taking care of me," she answered.

He'd take _care_ of her, alright.

"Fine. Get out," he spat. He knew she would be hurt, but he didn't have the time, or the inclination to coddle her.

"_Niisan_..." To his surprise, she was not deterred. "Look at me, niisan."

He did. She had removed the gown, replacing it with a robe that was even _easier_ to get into. And she still had not removed the white powder, or the deep _red_ lipstick.

"That color looks awful on you," he lied, gesturing toward his own lips. She pursed hers together.

_So innocent_...

"You don't mean that, niisan."

"I mean every word I say, Hinata-sama." He turned back toward the window, practically begging the night to cool his blood.

"I do not believe you," she stepped closer, blushing as she neared him.

Neji took several deep breaths as he listened to her approach. He gazed at the roses on the windowsill, only to remind himself of her cherry lips. He scowled, hands trembling in his lap. This was not going to end well if she didn't leave– now...

**End**

**(or is it?)**


End file.
